This invention is in the field of sewing machines; more particularly, it is concerned with an overedge sewing machine having the usual flat work supporting bed which, however, may be converted to a cylinder bed in order to perform overedge stitching on a small cylinder of work material.
In prior art overedge sewing machines, the most common variety is the flat bed machine for stitching over the edge of a length of fabric. There are also overedge sewing machines in which the stitching is effected on a horn which may accommodate a sleeve. However, heretofore, a compact overedge sewing machine has not been available which would be able to handle lengths of fabric and, selectively, stitch on a sleeve or cuff.
What is required is an overedge sewing machine which in one compact machine would provide a flat bed support for a length of fabric being fed therethrough, and which, selectively, may be convertible to handle at will a sleeve or a cuff of a garment.